Marie it up!
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Marie is Cece's cousin. Ty meets her. Boy meets girl. You know what that means. R&R Please. And Marie is a character I made up a few weeks ago. I just now gave her a story.
1. Chapter 1

Cece's POV

So my favorite cousin is coming to live with me and my mom and brother! I'm so excited. She's only two years older than me. And a million times taller than me. She's perfect. She has to be. She's a professional ballerina. I'm so happy that she's taking a year off!

Rocky, me, and my mom are still at the train station.

There she is! My favorite cousin. Tall as a giant. Thin as paper, but in a healthy way. Bright blue eyes like Taylor Swift. Blonder than Marilyn Monroe. Gorgeous as hell cousin. Marie. I run to hug her.

"CECE! Let the poor girl breathe." Rocky said.

We made plans to go to Crusty's.

Ty's POV

So. Here I am. Single. Watching my best friend clean a table. And I thought I was a good looking guy. Oh look. There's Rocky and Cece. And DAMNNN, Who's that girl with them. She looks like Cece, but with blonde hair. And taller. Wait. Is that Marie?

"Ty! Guess who's back!"

"Aside from you Cece, who?"

"MARIE!"

Wow. Little Marie Thomas is all grown up. Last time I saw her, she wasn't this gorgeous. In that little high waisted black skirt with the zebra tank top. Oh my gosh. I want to make this girl mine.

"Hi Maire."

"Hello Ty."

"ROCKY! We have to go! Shake it up! time!."

The two girls left.

"Marie. You're back. For how long?"

"About a year. I can't believe they just left me. I just got here."

"Well they're on Shake it up!"

"What's that."

"Its a dancing show. And they need more dancers. You should try out. I mean you are a pro ballerina right?"

"Yes Ty. Wait a minute..."

"Cece told me."

"Oh ok. Ty?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the 'ler' part of your name. Last time I was here, it was there."

"Eh. I shortened it."

"Lovely. Listen. Wanna bail this place, get some fro yo and go to Shake it up!"

"Sure thing." I said trying to hide the redness going to my cheeks.

Maybe this could be the start of something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie's POV

Ty Blue sure has grown up from the little weirdo that I once knew. It felt odd. Me being with him. I swore I saw him look at my hand like he wanted to hold it.

"So Cece and Rocky are dancers?"

"Yes. They're really good."

"You dance right?"

"Where on earth are you going with this?"

"Me and you should try out together and be partners if we make the show!"

"HAHAHA!"

"I'm being serious Ty!"

"Oh really? Well I don't know. I mean Shake it up! is kind of my sister's thing."

"So?"

"I just don't know. I mean my ex is on the show and..."

"So what, Ty! Let's take a chance! You never know unless you try."

Ty's POV

"Well..."

"Ty...please!" She said while blinking. She and Cece do that. Damn. Now I know where she got it from.

"Fine. But..." I say as I look into her eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ty, let's just go!"

"Fine Marie."


	3. Chapter 3

Ty's POV

Marie. That's all that's been on my mind for the last three hours. Even when we were at Shake it up! and I saw Tinka. Marie was all that was on my mind. Gary just announced that he was holding auditions for more people to join.

"Hey Gary."

"Yes Ty?"

"Me and Marie would like to try out for Shake it up!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yessir."

"Fine. Tomorrow after school you will come her with Marie...who the hell is Marie?"

"Cece's cousin. That blonde over there," I said while pointing.

"Oh okay."

I ran off the stage and bumped right into a tornado of sequins.

"What where you're going stupidhe- Ty."

"Hello Tinka."

"How are you?"

"Wonderful, in fact I have to go. Marie! Wait up."

I just stood her up. And I'm not even ashamed. I am getting over Tinka. I never thought this day would come.

Marie's POV

"I had a wonderful time Ty, be ready tomorrow after school okay?"

"I promise."

Gosh. His smile. Those dimples. I've only been hanging out with him for less than a day.

"Goodnight Marie."

"Goodnight Ty." I said as he opened the door to my apartment. I was about to sit and slide down the door when I heard a knock. I opened the door and there was Ty.

"I forgot something." He said. He leaned in and kissed me. It was a very sweet little peck. It didn't last longer than five seconds. But it was the best kiss I have ever had.

"Goodnight Marie. This time I mean it."

"Goodnight Ty." I say, laughing, trying to hide the blush. I shut the door and sit on it and slide to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie's POV

I woke up in my skirt and zebra tank top. So I really did kiss Ty. Wow.

I sit up and get off of the couch, go to the kitchen, and pour myself a cup of coffee. One thing you learn about living in New York is; coffee is key to survive.

I put a skillet on the stove and put some bacon in it. The smell must have woken Cece, Flynn, and Auntie Georgia.

"Good morning people."

"How late were you out lat night?" Georgia asked.

"I came home at 10:30, why? Do I have a curfew?"

"Yes. You do have a curfew. It's now 10:30."

"That's not fair. Mine's 10!" Cece yelled.

"I don't care. She's older and more mature."

"Mature? Pfffft. She's the one who stayed out all night with Ty!"

"What? Marie Alexandra Thomas, explain right now."

"He was showing me around Chicago, I haven't been here in eight years, I forgot where everything is. And Ty was thankful enough to show me around. And I asked him if he would try out for Shake it Up! with me today after school."

"Oh. That sounds better than what Cece was making it to be."

"What else happened, Marie?" Cece asked.

"What do you mean."

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The kiss!"

"What? Me and Ty. We didn't. I mean. That's impossible. Me and hahahahaha me and Ty? Are you serious?"

"Whatever. You're totally into him. I can tell. I know these things."

"Then why don't you tell Rocky and Deuce to date? And why aren't you with Gunther, I saw the way you looked at him. You're into him."

"Marie! You can't know all of this. You just got here."

"So am I right?"

"YES! Okay? Now lets get dressed for school."

"Okay."


End file.
